


Mommy Kink

by orphan_account



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Hot, Kinks, Married Couple, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miranda has a mommy kink. What else to say? Stay tuned for more one shots like this!PS. As the title says, it's about a mommy kink. If you are not interested or don't like that type of fics, don't read it!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Mommy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy :)

Andrea has been working in her study when her wife suddenly came in. 'I didn't know you were home already, darling' she said, surprised. Miranda's eyes held amusement and there was a pout on her face. 'I'm hungry, mommy' she murmured. 

Andrea did a mental victory dance. She loved this, loved when they played this game. It was an incredible feeling to boss Miranda Priestly around. They have been married for 6 years already but she still couldn't believe she has been so lucky that the love she held for her wife was reciprocated. So, she got in the mother character, like she always did. She could see Miranda noticed the transformation in her demeanor as her eyes got even darker than they already were, they weren't even blue anymore. 

'Oh baby, we can't have that, now can we? What would you like to have for dinner?' As Andrea was uttering those words, her baby walked towards her shyly. 'I want something sweet mommy, I don't want dinner!' Miranda stomped her foot on the floor. 

'Why are you being a bad girl? You know better than that' Andrea said. Miranda just stomped her foot on the floor again. 'Mommy I said I don't want dinner!' 'Oh baby, if you keep up this behavior I will have to punish you, and you know neither of us like that.' Andrea said in a dangerous tone. 'Mommy, I want something sweet!' Miranda almost cried. 'What exactly do you want to eat then?' she said in a motherly tone, but in the back of her head she was hoping she already knew the answer to that question. 'Tities, mommy! Let me suck your tities!' Miranda shouted. 'Manners! Bad girl...' Andrea said, displeased with the tone of her baby.

Miranda sat in her mommy's lap and apologized with puppy eyes. 'I'm sorry mommy. Please, please let me suck your tities.' Andrea answered with a grin. 'Much better baby, I will let you' Miranda's smile lit up the whole room. 'Thank you, mommy!' 

Andrea unbuttoned her silk Chanel shirt, revealing her cerulean push up bra which made her breasts look even juicier than they already were. Miranda's eyes widened and her mouth started watering as she waited for her mommy to remove her bra. Once her mommy's breasts were free and naked she immediately started sucking on one of them. Her warm mouth and wet tounge played with both nipples. After a couple minutes of her mommy panting because of the touch Miranda asked. 'Mommy, may I lick your pussy now? I think I need a reward because I got my boss to raise the budget for next year.' At that, Andrea was startled. 'You did? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Of course you can lick my pussy baby!' 

With a satisfied smile, Miranda added. 'Thanks mommy!' She slid of Andrea's lap and settled between her mommy's legs, in front of the desk. She grabbed Andy's pants and pulled them down taking her mommy's thong with them.

'Oh baby, don't keep mommy waiting for too long' Andrea blurted impatiently. Miranda didn't need any more words as she lowered her head between her mommy's thighs. Taking a long lick from the entrance and up the clit she started her second meal. She used her tounge to part Andy's lips. She kept licking and sucking on her mommy's pussy hard and fast. 

'Yes baby, that's right. Don't stop until mommy says so' 

Miranda didn't want to stop, she wanted to give her mommy total pleasure. She never wanted to disappoint her. So she plunged her wet tounge into Andy's pussy and kept going in and out. Miranda's hair was brushing Andrea's inner thighs which made the younger woman even hornier. 

'Yes babyyyy! Yes! YES! Oh, FUUUCK!' Andrea screamed.

'Do you like that, mommy?' Miranda questioned before starting to lick vigorously on Andy's clit. Her mommy was so incredibly wet it made Miranda happy with the things she did to her. Andrea was so close she couldn't really formulate a coherent sentence. 'Yes, Yes, Yes! Mommy loves it!' She screamed, again. Miranda, satisfied with the fact that she is able to give so much pleasure to her beloved mommy, licked against the little nub of nerves of the pussy in front of her. That was all Andrea needed to come with a huge orgasm. 'Yes! Oh, goooood...' 

Miranda never forgot her mommy's words telling her not to stop until she says so, so she kept on licking her pink and sweet pussy. 'You can stop now, baby' Miranda stopped her movements, she just kissed the side of her mommy's pussy and looked up into her eyes. 'Such a good girl, mommy's very happy she has you, baby' Andrea declared. Hearing those words, Miranda smiled her brightest smile. 'Thanks mommy! I'm very happy to have you too!"

~end!


End file.
